


Clara Dances

by BrandonJT



Series: Doctor Who Short Stories [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, can i?, i can't be the only one who sees it, sometimes an idea pops into your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: She didn't mean for it to happen.





	Clara Dances

She didn't mean for it to happen.  
  
It shouldn't have happened, she knew that. Clara Oswald just wasn't the type to do this sort of thing, though she'd never shame anyone who was. She was different though, or at least she'd like to think that. Intimacy was earned for her. She didn't sleep with just anyone, she had to be emotionally invested in them. In love. Clara certainly wouldn't ever sleep with someone she didn't even like, someone she downright hated, no matter how much tension they had built up.  
  
Except she did.  
  
"So, Doctor, where next?" she asked with a sweet smile. God, she hoped he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Hmm..." he grunted in reply, his sharp eyes scanning over her face.  
  
"What is it?" the young woman inquired, forcing herself to keep her expression unchanged.  
  
"You and Missy. Really?" the Doctor muttered, raising his eyebrows. Damn it, he noticed. Bloody hell, now her face had gone bright red and her eyes had grown. Great job, Clara, you've given yourself away.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?!" she questioned, folding her arms. He answered with a shrug, the look on his face more smug than anything else.  
  
"I can tell. She makes people get that look." he told her as he attended to the TARDIS's controls. Dreadfully embarrassed, she turned away for a moment before speaking up.  
  
"Wait a minute...how do you know that?" she asked, causing the Time Lord to freeze. When she spun back around, Clara saw his pride turning to that dread that every kid felt when they had been caught doing something bad. Being a teacher was very informative.  
  
"You've slept with her too!" Clara realized, her mouth opening wide. After the shock faded, she couldn't help but smile, while he looked simply mortified.  
  
"When you've known a person for that long, these things are inevitable." he responded. It was hard for her to believe that she'd ever get the Doctor to admit something like that. It made her feel a little bit better about herself.  
  
"Does this mean you're going to seduce me eventually?" the teacher teased, a cheeky grin on her face. Now, he was the one who was blushing oh-so deeply.  
  
Still...he didn't say no.


End file.
